1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscope used for various purposes such as an industrial purpose and a medical purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscopic flexible tube is formed by stacking a helical tube, a braid tube (mesh tube) and a flexible outer tube in order from the inside to the outside. Then, the distal end of the flexible tube is connected to the proximal end of a bending portion by a connection mouth ring.
For example, at the distal ends of the helical tube and the braid tube, a hard portion is formed in which these tubes are joined, for example, by an adhesive or by brazing (soldering or brazing). Further, a mouth ring member is fixed to the outside of the hard portion of the helical tube and the braid tube.